


That One Time

by 1under_spectra



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1under_spectra/pseuds/1under_spectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micro ficlet for when Jared asks Pied Piper to use him up- because they all lovers anyhow uwu Transferred from tumblr upon request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time

That time **Jared** lays on a desk and lets the core Pied Piper team flip him from his back to his stomach and back again, and well over two hours into it his hair is disheveled and his eyes are dark with lust and his blissed out smile hasn’t faded.  
  
And **Dinesh** fucks sensuously slow, almost teasingly slow, undulating his hips and making faces like it feels so good he could blow at any second, murmuring things that may not even be English, and its endlessly flattering to Jared that he can make him lose it like that. it builds a deep, pulsing orgasm.

**Erlich** pounds him relentlessly, saying things like “that’s my boy" "you like that" "you want it don’t you,” and Jared does! he feels like a doll _uwu_ And Erlich slams into Jared like a freight train, bam bam bam BAM He’s so loud it makes Jared forget to be quiet.

**Gilfoyle** pays a strange amount of attention to Jared’s face, putting fingers in his mouth, thumbing his tongue down, starring at him, gripping his neck, all while varying the way he fucks him, from quick snaps to pausing altogether, only to thrust into Jared, causing jolts of pleasure so intense he sees stars,

But **Richard** is the best, because it makes Jared _feel_ something, like Richard’s shy and he doesn’t want to mess up, like this is important, and it makes Jared pay attention, look him in the eye, lean in for unsure kisses,

that just feel right.

That make him hope he can do this with Richard again and again,

this and more~ 

Yeah, that one time

 


End file.
